A nanotube has a one-dimensional structure with nanometer-level width, and draws attention as a material for a nano-device due to its micro-structure. When the material that constructs a circuit is micro-structured, a scale of integration is drastically incremented, so that a capacity of a semiconductor integrated circuit will be drastically improved.
However, it has been extremely difficult to control the position and orientation of the nanotube, because of its micro-structure.
The prior art documents are, for example, as follows:
Patent document 1: Japanese patent publication No. 2003-332266A
Non-patent document 1: Conference proceedings of The 64rd Annual Meeting of The Japan Society of Applied Physics, 2003 Autumn, at The Fukuoka University, 3/aE-1
The patent document 1 discloses a technique wherein carbon nanotube-dispersed ethanol liquid is dropped between electrodes, and a high-frequency voltage is applied between the electrodes, so that the nanotube is connected between the electrodes. The non-patent document 1 discloses a technique wherein carbon nanotube dispersed in an organic solvent is dropped onto an insulator substrate so that the nanotube is connected between the electrodes.